Really Happy
by sadlymylifesno80smovie
Summary: Sara was THRILLED to be back from the dead. She was happy with her life. However she wasn't happy being in a relationship, once again, with Oliver Queen when he was in love with another girl.


AN: Hi guys! This is my first Olicity. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. Sadly CW and DC Comics have those rights.

* * *

Sara was THRILLED to be back from the dead. She was starting to build a relationship with her sister again. She got to spend time with her father. She fought crime with team arrow (something that still made her laugh). And she found a best friend in Sin and Felicity. She was happy with her life. However she wasn't happy being in a relationship, once again, with Oliver Queen when he was in love with another girl.

She wasn't blind. She saw the way he looked at her. She saw how protective he was over her. How upset he got when she was hurt and how angry he was when she and Diggle started teaching her how to fight. They thought it would be a good idea. Which is why she ended it. But what she didn't get is why Oliver didn't make a move, as soon as she did.

Felicity Smoak was a force to be reckoned with. Even Diggle and Roy would egg him on. Tell him that he would miss his chance once Barry Allen would wake up from his coma. And from what Sara heard, Barry had it bad for Felicity but there was only one thing stopping the two from taking the relationship any further, and he was currently brooding over the salmon ladder. (Well and the coma part, but who's counting.) She noticed Felicity look up from her computers to watch Oliver, like she normally did.

Felicity had confided in Sara one night at Verdant after one to many margs for a much needed girls night after Sara and Oliver broke up. She smiled remembering her friend oversharing.

_"I'm so glad we got the chance to do this I really didn't want things to be weird, you're my best girl friend, he's my best guy friend, and I've never had a best girl friend before. I actually only ever had guy best friends they get me better being a nerdy girl who loved comic books and computers, and now that's basically my life, it's just I didn't want it to be weird I didn't want it to be that you were only my friend because you were his girlfriend. I wanted you to be my best friend. And to be the first best friend that wasn't a guy because whenever that happens I always seem to fall for them" her sentence stopped short of what she was going to say and her hand flew up to her mouth to cover it. Sara just laughed._

_"Felicity. It's perfectly okay. I actually knew you liked Oliver. Well before we dated and well before we were friends. And we are the best of friends, no worries. Nothing is going to change that." Sara smiled at her._

_"You knew? And you were still nice to me? Most girls would have been… well a bitch? Thanks for not. Wait if you knew, Does that me Oliver knows."_

_"No I actually tried to tell him once and"_

_"YOU TOLD HIM!"_

_"Felicity calm down, he didn't believe me. He denied it faster than anything I have ever told him ever, saying that you liked some guy named Barry and then he got all broody and stormed off. Now let's forget about Oliver and drink another round and get our dance on."_

Oliver jumped down from the ladder and Felicity brought her attention back to her screens. Neither of them noticed the others eyes sneaking glances when the other wasn't looking. Roy was with Thea for the night. Diggle with Leyla. Which just left the three of them. Sara knew that if she was ever going to get these two stubborn people together she was going to have to do it herself. So she hatched herself a plan. And set it into motion.

"Hey are you guys hungry? Anyone up for Big Belly Burger?"

"I'm game." Felicity answered.

"Sounds good to me." Agreed Oliver.

"Sweet write down what you want and I'll go get it." She counted to three in her head, pausing for dramatic effect. "Shit. Sin came and picked up my car earlier, the oil needed changing and she said that she knew a guy. I don't know."

"That's okay. I'll go get it." Felicity said. Sara smiled knowing she would be nice enough to offer right away, leaving her and Oliver alone to talk.

"Thanks!" Once she was gone, it was time for business.

"Oliver."

"Sara." He answered back. Arching his eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Can I ask you something?"

He sighed. "Seems like you will even if I say no. So go ahead."

"Would you consider yourself happy?"

"Yeah, of course why wouldn't I be?" he answered, while drying off his face with a towel, walking away from her. She watched as he walked towards where Felicity used to be sitting just moments ago. And knew right then. He was lying.

"No Ollie, like truly happy."

He stopped walking. He didn't know what to say. He knew it was a lie. And he knew it was dumb to lie to Sara so he really didn't know why he had done it. So after what seemed like hours standing there waiting there he answered her. His back still facing her. He took a deep breath and looked down.

"Everything I ever wanted I always got. Even things I didn't want. The money. The girls. The job. The club. The toys. I just kept running and running. It's funny. I was comfortable. Even when I got back I was still handed things. Sometimes I feel like a kid. I keep thinking when I grow up, everyone's going to see, I going to be happy. I'm actually going to be me. But then I think about it and realize I'm grown. I'm CEO of QC. I was stranded on an island where I lost myself and others. I failed miserably at relationships that should have worked out for the better. I'm the town's resident hero. I feel so alone." He stopped, Sara moved closer until she saw Felicity at the top of the stairs, both stood silently waiting to see if he would finish. "But when she's around" He nudged his shoulder to her desk, still not picking up his head. "I feel, I don't know, I feel complete. And don't laugh cause I know how cheesy that sounds. But I'm in love with her. And I know that you know Sara, I figured that's why you ended it with me, even when I denied it all those times. I felt like if I just kept denying it to myself it wouldn't be real. I just could never put her in that kind of danger. To be with me for the rest of our lives. Slade's out there. And he knows nothing about her. He would kill her just to get even with me. I can't lose her. I just can't. I can't." Sara didn't know whether he meant he couldn't be happy or be with Felicity but she assumed they were one in the same.

"Oliver Queen!" His head shot up. He wasn't expecting Felicity to be in front of him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Felicity how did you come in without us hearing you?"

"I wore flats today. But that is beside the point. You mister do not get to decide that you love me and make big declarations and then say you can't be with me. Oliver. I have been in love with you since the moment you stepped into my office asking me to fix your laptop that your friend 'spilled his coffee on.' I cannot believe you!" she said as she smacked his chest. Several times. "You say that you can't be with me because you don't want to get me hurt, that you care too much about me. How is it that you were able to date all those other girls then? Didn't you care for them?" She was using her loud voice at this point. "Didn't you 'love' Laurel for half your life? Didn't you 'love' Helena? What about Shado? Or how about Sara?" Realizing what she had said, she whipped around and drew her attention towards her friend. "Fuck. Sara. I am so sorry."

"It's okay Felicity. I was just about to ask him the same thing until you did. So Oliver. Answer the woman cause I think she has a right to know after all this time."

"Fine you want to hear it. I love you Felicity. More than I have ever loved anyone. And that scares the shit out of me. Yes I cared for Sara, and Laurel and all the others, but not the way I care for you. I wish more than anything that we could be safe for the rest of our lives and that we could be happy. But until Slade is gone, I know that isn't the case." Oliver started to walk away. He had finally said everything he wanted to but there wasn't any satisfaction from it. So he figured he would just leave.

Sara ran off after him. "Oliver wait." Oliver stopped. He thought maybe this time Sara might have something good to say.

"Listen I know you think you can't protect her, but you may not be able to by yourself but with the whole team together we can. Oliver we can fight this. We are stronger we know what we're up against and we know how to defeat it this time. Don't walk away at your chance to be truly happy." The look he had told Sara he was still unsure. "Ollie she is down there crying into a tub of her emergency mint chip listening to some sad song on repeat. GO FIX THIS." That did it for him. He wanted to protect Felicity. Not hurt her. And he knew as soon as she broke out the ice cream she was heartbroken.

So he did the only thing he could think of to make her believe that he wanted this. That he changed his mind and that Sara convinced him (although not completely) that they could keep her safe. He walked right up to her desk took the spoon and tub out of her hands, cupped her face, leading her to stand and kissed her. It took her a moment to respond but once she did. She did not disappoint. Her fingers found their way to his hair and his tongue found its way to hers. She tilted her head to let them get the deepest possible kiss, and a deep moan escaped from Oliver's throat. She laughed.

"Felicity Megan Smoak did you just giggle? That was quite possibly the best possible kiss I've ever had and you just giggled."

"Sorry. Sorry. There's a good reason. I promise." He arched his eye brow silently asking the question. "Well a few weeks ago when Dig and I were training he made me pinky promise that and I quote 'when you and Oliver finally do happen I expect only polite kisses in the foundry. No hanky panky like he did with Sara in here, I mean this is a shared space and any of us could walk in and there is video footage of every second of everyday, which is how we found out about them before they told us… so remember, if he ever starts getting hot and heavy, just say no.'" She smiled. Oliver looked horrified.

"There are cameras? You saw? Felicity, I am so" He looked sad, but Felicity held up her hand.

"I didn't see anything except the way that you looked at each other right before you kissed. Once you kissed I fast forwarded everything up until it was over. You don't have to apologize Oliver, it's not like you were the only one who had relations in the arrow cave…"

"WHAT? Do I need to take a train to central city and put an arrow in a coma patient?"

"Oliver calm down. It was a joke. Seeing as Barry wouldn't even kiss me cause he knew that I was in love with you."

"Oh really." He smirked.

"Yes, really. So Oliver Queen, Did that kiss mean you're all in?"

"Yes Felicity, I believe that it did."

"Well in that case you may want to take me back to my apartment, like right now, cause what I want to do to you I promised Dig that I wouldn't." He just laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her up the stairs off to a night off bliss.

* * *

AN: Please review! Like I said this is my first Olicity and I would love to know what you all think! Plus I am really curious if others like Sara and Felicity as friends, most people ship them, but we never get to see any of Felicity's friends so I feel like they would make best friends… Idk im just spit balling.


End file.
